End of It
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Gaz is all alone now and a certain alien is going to PAY. Author note Oh yeah, and there WILL be romance, I like romance, but I haven't quite figured out how I'm gonna fit it this story...


_Running._

Gaz was was _running_ from a fight, her younger self called her a coward, but she was on a mission. It didn't call for her to fight anything, so she didn't. This mission was to important, she couldn't risk dying right now. So Gaz ran, she knew _it _saw her, the damned things SAW everything. Even the slightest movement. She ducked for cover, three bullets hit the ground she was just standing. The robotic thing may have saw her, but they were slow on reacting. _'So stupid.'_ Gaz waited for the Watcher, as the humans called them, to finish looking for her and give up before she began to run again. That took ten seconds, and she was off. As she ran she checked her bag. Yep, it was still there. The medicine, she had been out all night looking for some. The medicine was for her brother, Dib. He had gotten very sick a couple nights ago, and it had gotten worse. They sent Gaz out, Dib disaproved of course, but the others had no choice. She was the all around best at almost everything person. She could fight, work with all kinds of technology, and was very fast. So Dib got no choice in the matter, leader or not, he was sick and they needed the meds quickly. Any kind of disease or sickness now a days ment death. There just weren't many resources, and hardly any place to find them. Most pharamacys and small hospitals had been emptyed near the beginning of the Invasion, and larger hospitals had became exclusive shelters and hideouts. In other words different gangs and groups clammed them. Gaz sighed just thinking about it, the humans didn't know how to handle aliens when the Invasion started. They had freaked out and blamed the government (for some reason), so there was no law anymore. The strongest lived and the weak, ya know, didn't live. The purple haired girl brushed the thoughts aside, she was close to their groups hideout now. She could see it in the distance. She speed up but stayed vigilant, then she reached it. _It _was an under ground subway entrance, they had been down there since their last place got blown up by Irken scouts. Dib thought it was a great place, they had gotten so many members in their group that the subway system was large enough for them all and they could be spread out and communicate more easily. Gaz just thought more people was more danger, but she didn't question her brother so much anymore. She just didn't care anymore, all her favorite things were gone, her father too. Gaz only cared about Dib now, because he was all she had to care about. The thing was Dib cared about everyone and thing, so he didn't want him and Gaz just to save themselves. Even though Gaz thought that was a great idea, but she was trying to care about him and his ideas, so she followed him anyway. She still hated everyone else though.

Gaz walked down the stairs of the entrance and stopped at a giant door, she did a secret knock and it opened up. The girl stepped in and then a bunch of DibFollowers bombared her with questions.

"Are you hurt?"

"Were you followed?"

"Did you get attacked?"

"Did ya fight?"

Gaz sighed, "No, No, Yes, No." She answered as many questions she could, then she asked something that made everyone freeze, "How's Dib?" The followers averted their eyes away from her, some began to slowly back away. She glared, grabbed the closest person to her and pulled him up to her face. She asked again, "How _IS_ he?" she yelled, shaking the person in her grasp. Some brave souls came up to Gaz and tried to calm her, the man in her hands had fainted in fright from her attention. Yeah people still feared her, not that she cared.

"Gaz. Gaz! Please!" Gaz dropped the man, his friends dragged him away. She turned her attetion to the person beside her.

"Iggins." She said his name coldy, which made him shiver. Iggins wasn't her friend, but he was the only person who tried to talk to her; also he was pretty high up in rank in the DibGroup. "Is Dib okay OKAY?" She faced him all the way now. He gulped, but out his hand on her shoulder.

"You may want to sit down."

"It is okay I can stand, Iggins. Just tell me, how he is." She said as calmly as she could right now. Iggins paled.

"Walked with me then." He motioned her to follow him, she did. "I'm glad you came back safe." He stared, Gaz just _Hmped_, he went on. "Gaz during the night you were gone," He pulled on his shirt's neck, "your brother's fever got worse." They froze out side a door. Gaz looked at Iggins once more. He looked down, "He didn't make it." With that Gaz bursted into the room they stopped outside of. It was their hospital of sorts. Doctors and Nurses were shocked and tried to hold Gaz back. Iggins helped, but she was stronger then all and got out of their grips easily. She went over to were she knew he brother was. She looked down at him, he didn't look dead. He looked asleep. Maybe he was! Gaz grabbed his hand, it was cold. She felt for a pulse, there was none. She let of of his arm, her face blank. Iggins walked and stood beside her. "I am so sorry Gaz." She turned her head and looked at Iggins. He flew back and hit the wall, even though she never even moved her hands. It was her though, it was her eyes. They were so filled with hatred and anger the seer power of her stare had knocked him off his feet. She stormed out of the room. No one went after her. Not yet anyway, she was to scary right now. Everyone knew (or thought) she just needed time.

**[-] Chapter 1 end [-]**

So that was my fist chapter. Also, If you haven't guessed- _YES_ the Irken Invasion did happen. And _YES_, Zim did it. I just felt like I should make a story were the Invasion already happened, **that **and I could get into making the part were Zim actuaully begins to take over Earth. It was much easier having it already happen, ya know? But I feel like some people will be confused because I didn't. I hope they don't, though**. R&R!**


End file.
